


Cynical

by marginalia



Series: Dorrito's Every-Flavour Mood Beans [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-25
Updated: 2004-12-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

There are some nights, cold and lonely, where he lets himself think that maybe he won't save them.

It's a tiny thought, tickling the back of his brain, and he's horrified when he realizes it is there. _Voldemort_ , he thinks, _Voldemort made me think that_. But why, when Harry thinks it himself? 

They mock him, and sometimes they ignore him, which is even worse. They're too concerned with themselves, with their images, with their power. Even Dumbledore is tarnished now, fallen, selfish and withholding.

They have let too many people die. They have let _Sirius_ die. They can save themselves.


End file.
